


The Flame

by haruka



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo can't resist ....</p>
<p>Written for  fic_promptly. Prompt posted below the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flame

The Flame (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

Leonardo leapt off the building, grabbed the clothesline, and flipped himself back up into the air, landing silently atop the next tower. He took off at a run, not knowing where he was going, only knowing he had to stay with her.

Karai stopped at the edge of the next precipice and looked back at him, a tiny smirk on her face. She knew he would follow her, and he knew that she knew it. That fact didn't make it any less likely that he would do it. He caught up to her, and those eyes that fascinated him sparkled with delight.

"I'm impressed that you wanted to come along," she said, cocking her head to one side. "You sure you want to go through with this? It's not exactly 'hero' activity."

Leo shook his head. "I never said I was going to help you break in or steal anything. I'm just going along to try and talk you out of it."

She chuckled. "Listen, short, green, and handsome. You can't get me to change my mind once it's made up to do something. Still, I'll let you tag along, and maybe when we get there, you'll have a change of heart." Karai patted his cheek and leapt toward the next building.

Leo hesitated. Why couldn't he resist her? They were all wrong for each other, weren't they? For one thing, she was human, he was a mutant turtle. They were both martial artists, but she studied the ways of the Foot Clan, under The Shredder, whose sole purpose in life was to wipe out his entire family. Her morals and his were at polar opposites. He could never tell if she was trustworthy or not, but he chose to believe in her, even when his brothers warned him against her. What was it that drew him to her like a moth to a flame?

Karai looked back once more and this time she grinned. "What are you waiting for? Let's go have some fun!"

Maybe that was it – the light of the flame. The flicker that he glimpsed now and then that told him she DID have some good inside, and that she really wanted out from under Shredder's influence. She might be wild, but she wasn't evil, not like he was –

"I'm coming!" Leo replied, and went to catch up to her. He held firm to his belief that he would be able to stop her from whatever wrongdoing she was currently intent on. He was willing to follow her into Hell, but was equally determined to make sure neither of them stayed there for long.

\--

Theme: The dark side  
Prompt: In darkness she dwelled

(2013)

TMNT characters are not mine.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
